Perfect Shot
|seasonsappeared = Big Brother 6 (US) Big Brother 18 (US) Big Brother: Over The Top Big Brother 19 (US) Big Brother Brazil 19 Big Brother 20 (US) (twice) Big Brother 21 (US) }} is a recurring Head of Household and Power of Veto competition. Rules Perfect Shot has been played with different rules across the multiple times it's been used. On Big Brother 18 (US), it worked as follows: # Each houseguest is given two balls: one yellow and one red. Everyone is also given an identical station consisting of a long, narrow, and curved platform with several numbered slots of ascending value beneath it and a small box at the very end of the track. # The goal of the competition is to successfully roll the ball down the track and get it into the box at the end, i.e. make the "perfect shot". # The yellow ball is intended to be used as a practice ball to let the houseguests figure out how to make the perfect shot. They can roll the yellow ball down the track as many times as they like. # Once they are confident they can make the shot, the houseguests can take their red ball and roll it down the track. The houseguests are only allowed to take one shot with the red ball. # The first person to get their red ball into the box wins Head of Household. If everyone takes a shot with the red ball and misses the box, the first person to get their ball in the slot with the highest numerical value wins Head of Household. On Big Brother: Over The Top and Big Brother 19 (US), it worked as follows: # There is only one track and one box for all the houseguests to use this time (In Big Brother 19, there was an option of 3 tracks, all leading to a hole in the center of the course). # Plastic balls containing tokens are dumped into the backyard. The houseguests have to search through these balls for tokens that can be redeemed for balls. # A houseguest can redeem a token to receive a ball to make a shot. They can redeem a maximum of 3 tokens at one time to make 3 shots. # If a houseguest is currently making their shot(s), the other houseguests must wait in line for their turn to redeem their tokens and make their shot(s). # Houseguests are allowed to work together by giving tokens to one another and allowing one another to cut in line. # The first houseguest to successfully get a ball in the box wins Head of Household. On its first Big Brother 20 (US) appearance, both challenge types were combined into one: # There is only one track and one box for all the houseguests to use this time. # Plastic balls containing tokens are in pools throughout the backyard. The houseguests have to search through these balls for tokens that can be redeemed for balls. # A houseguest can redeem a token to receive a ball to make a shot. # If a houseguest is currently making their shot(s), the other houseguests must wait in line for their turn to redeem their tokens and make their shot(s). # Houseguests are allowed to work together by giving tokens to one another and allowing one another to cut in line. # The first person to get their red ball into the box wins Head of Household. If an hour has passed without anyone making a Perfect Shot, the first person to get their ball in the slot with the highest numerical value wins Head of Household. However, if a person does not get their ball into the red slot, they can cancel their score and try again to receive a higher one/make a Perfect Shot. On its second Big Brother 20 appearance, the rules were made similar towards the original version on BB18, with its own twist: # The houseguests must use the allotted blocks to build the perfect path for their ball to roll down # They can test the path as many times as they want, but the only attempts that count are the ones where the ball is rolled through the tube # The first person to roll their ball through the tube and their path and land it into the box wins the Power of Veto. On Big Brother 21 (US), the rules were very simplified: # Simply roll the ball down a track that gets thinner as it continues. Whoever lands their ball in the highest placement after everyone has rolled wins HOH. History The competition originally appeared in Big Brother 6, ''where Howie Gordon won Head of Household. The competition then appeared on ''Big Brother 18 where Paul Abrahamian won Head of Household. The competition reappeared in Big Brother: Over The Top where Kryssie Ridolfi won Head of Household. The competition then reappeared in Big Brother 19 where Paul won this competition for a second time. The competition appeared again in Big Brother 20, where Angela Rummans won Head of Household. It later appeared again in Big Brother 20 in a new format, but Angela managed to win it again, this time as a Power of Veto. The competition appeared once again in Big Brother 21, where Holly Allen won Head of Household. List of Perfect Shot Competitions United States Brazil Trivia *Both Paul (twice) and Kryssie won their first HoH of the season through this competition. *Paul and the BB20 Final Six are the only contestants to play this competition twice, however only Paul and Angela have won twice. *Paul was involved in this competition the first three times it has been played: **He competed in and won it during Big Brother 18 and Big Brother 19. **He hosted it during Big Brother: Over The Top. **Paul has similar stats for BB Storm Watch, as he also played and won both times during BB18 and BB19. **He and Howie Gordon are also the only males to win this competition. *In Big Brother 19 (US) this competition was played in week 2, the earliest week this competition has been played. Category:Recurring Competitions Category:Recurring Head of Household Competitions